A problem associated with vehicle windows is how to slidably mount the windows in vehicle doors while avoiding rattling noises. One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,986, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application.
To overcome the noise problem, various slider block assemblies are disclosed. Each slider block assembly includes a rectangular slider block swivelably carrying a connector which affixes to a vehicle window. A pair of these slider block assemblies are slidably mounted in laterally spaced apart tracks. Projections on the slider blocks extend laterally and axially and are used to bias and hold the slider blocks snugly within the tracks. Meanwhile, the slider blocks can slide up and down within the tracks to raise and lower the vehicle window.
While these slider block designs are effective in limiting lateral and axial movement of the slider blocks within the tracks, the slider blocks are relatively complicated in configuration. These complicated configurations result in molds which are also complicated and expensive. Further, because of the complexity, holding tolerances on the slider blocks can be difficult.
Another disadvantage to using these particular slider blocks is that each slider block must be precisely installed in a track with its longitudinal axis coinciding with the longitudinal axis of the track. If this longitudinal alignment is not present, the slider block must be manipulated and realigned to allow the slider block to be inserted in its respective track.
Mounted within an aperture or socket in each slider block is a connector. The connector includes an enlarged ball and an elongate stem. The enlarged ball is retained within the socket which is partially spherical.
A problem exists as how to install the ball in the socket of the slider block without causing the socket to crack or fracture. Conventionally, the slider block, which is made of plastic, is soaked in a water bath. The slider block absorbs water and becomes more ductile. This allows the ball to be pressed into the socket without the slider block fracturing. The slider block is then allowed to dry out reducing the ductility of the slider block while raising the pull-out force necessary to withdraw the ball from the socket. A certain minimum pull-out force is required with slider block assemblies.
A particular problem with this method of making slider block assemblies is that it is time consuming. The slider blocks are typically soaked in a water bath for several hours to achieve the desired increased ductility. Then, after the connectors have been installed in the slider blocks, the slider blocks must be dried. Otherwise, excessive moisture can lead to the rusting of handling equipment used during the manufacturing process. Hence, this method of making slider blocks is quite time intensive. Further, many handling operations are required to make a slider block assembly using this water bath method, thus increasing the expense of making the slider block assemblies.
The present invention is designed to overcome the problems of complex molds, misalignment of slider blocks during assembly of vehicle windows and time intensive and expensive manufacturing methods for assembling the slider block assemblies.